fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice liberates the Flames
A nice beautiful and sunny day rises from the clouds up in the meadow hills as a wonder man walks through the grass. The man has red spiky hair and wearing a fuzy winter coat in this warm weather. The man has been traveling for more then a few days as he finally comes to his destination. "So this is Osa village hu? Looks pretty damaged beaten up." He gazes over the tall hills, staring at a village farther ways to go down the hill. The village was run down and almost on the verge of falling apart. "Lets get this over with" He said walking down the hill towards the village blowing smoke from his mouth. An explosion can be heard coming from the village, a building have been blown up into pieces, and standing on top of the rubble is a purple hairless humanoid cat thing. "Kehehehe, burn from ashes to nothing." He stood there with his arms extended forward and opened his palm. "3rd Spell: Ra, Conflagration." By condensing the flames into the palm of his hand, he generates a miniature sun like fireball, it turns purple as he exerts his own magical aura into the fireball then launched it at a mountainside. The mountainside would explode into pieces of rocks and falls down into a house with people in it. The citizens run away in horror trying to escape the monster. "AHHHHHHH RUN ITS APOLLUS HES COME TO DESTROY US ALL!" One of the villagers screamed as he ran. Apollus goes to one of the village's stores to pick out an apple with his long nails and took a bite. "Mmm.. Your apples are good. What would you call them? Juicy? Yeah, that's right." He spoke out loud to himself, he wasn't aware of the villagers who was running away while he was eating a basket of apples. A few of the villagers walked up to him carrying weapons. "Apollus we've had enough!" One of the men spoke to him. "We're tired of running away while you slaughter our people!" Another said. "Its about time we get ourselves free from your control! Its over for you!" Another one said. Apollus stopped himself when he was about to take another bite at the apple in his hand. "What? What did you say to me, lowly humans? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" In the blink of an eye, with the swipe of his hand, a villager was suddenly crushed into bits, blood was splattered on the ground, making the others cry in fear. "I am Lord Apollus, the Conquerer. Remember it well, spread my name to the very heavens and deepest of hell!" Another after another, the village would soon have blood splattered everywhere. "This goes to show you what happen when you stand up to me. Kehahahaha!" "Alright that's enough." A calm voice was heard not to far interrupting . The man with red hair walked towards Apollus's laugh. As he approached Apollus he blow out some smoke from his cigarette. He had a calm look on his face as he stopped once Apollus was in clear view. "Who do you think you're talking to, human? Learn your places." Apollus said, standing in a large circle of flames, the flames soons gather themselves under Apollus' feets, it looked like they were sucked in by a black hole. "Hmph. So your the famous monster ive heard so much about. Apple was it?" The man mocked while blowing smoke out. "Its to bad im gonna have kick your ass." He gazed at Apollus with a serious look in his eyes. "Yeah sure, let's go with Apple. Lowly humans such as yourself doesn't deserve to know my name." Apollus replied mockingly, he stood there with both of his hands behind his back. Zanto sighed and breathed out smoke. He walked over to Apollus slowly. "Sorry to do this to ya pale but your rain terrorizing this village is at an end. Cause im going kick your ass." He gazed at Apollus with a serious look on his face with smoke being blown out of his mouth. "All you talk about is kicking my ass, but ya ain't doing anything." Apollus said as the flames around them starts to rise in temperature and size. He flew towards Zanto with a balled up fist aiming for the man's guts. His fist was covered by flames capable of melting iron itself. Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:VentusLight